


Scents and Sensitivities

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Omega Tony, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Tony wasn't looking for his true mate when he walked into the store. It just happened that way.





	Scents and Sensitivities

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the Free Square square for MCU Kink Bingo

Despite his reputation, Tony hadn’t been looking for a good fuck when he walked into the local Whole Foods. He had just been looking for coffee.

But he had just turned down the coffee aisle when he smelled the delicious aroma of blueberry pancakes with an undertone of alpha. A scent that strong only meant one thing. Mate.

Tony whimpered and clutched at the nearest shelf for support as his body started heating up.

God, he wanted to take that stack of pancakes home with him.

His head snapped up as something fell over with a crash in the next aisle. A moment later, a man came skidding around the corner, wild-eyed and breathless.

Tony’s hands tightened around the shelf. Holy fuck was this guy hot. Built like a Greek statue kind of hot. The tight blue t-shirt he was wearing showed off every inch of his powerful shoulders and well-defined abs. And it also helpfully accentuated his eyes. Because not only was the alpha rocking a hot body, he was also rocking a pretty face. Sparkling blue eyes, perfectly tousled blonde hair. He was basically every omega’s wet dream.

And if this was the blueberry pancakes guy, he was all Tony’s. Hot damn.

“Is that you?” the alpha demanded. “The chocolate?”

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The alpha’s face lit up in a breathtaking, boyish smile. “Thank god. I’m Steve.”

“Tony.”

Steve took a small step forward. “Can I?” he asked hesitantly.

Tony wasn’t sure what Steve was asking, but the answer was yes, always yes. Yes to whatever Steve wanted.

He found himself crushed against Steve’s chest in a tight embrace and then Steve’s nose was buried in the crook of his neck. Tony’s eyelids fluttered shut. How sweet. Steve was scenting him. Tony reminded himself it was only polite to reciprocate and tilted his head to inhale Steve’s scent right from his pulse point, where it was at its strongest.

Oh wow. Tony’s hands curled around Steve’s back possessively. Steve was the best thing he had ever smelled in his entire life. No way was he ever letting him go.

“Oh, you smell so good,” Steve groaned.

Tony lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder and squinted at him. “Really? I’ve always been told I smell too strongly, especially for an omega.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve muttered. He nuzzled Tony’s cheek. “People turn down dark chocolate and whiskey? Those idiots don’t know what they’re missing.”

Tony snorted and happily pressed his head back against Steve’s chest. “Oh, I’m keeping you. Looks, brains, scent. You’ve got the whole package, Steve.”

Steve shifted his stance a little and Tony whimpered as he felt the alpha’s arousal brush against his. And oh yeah, Steve was packing some heat there. His mate was getting better and better by the second.

“Tony,” Steve groaned in his ear. “I…we need to…”

Tony nodded eagerly. They were both going to be too keyed up to function, all their senses heightened on each other until they completed their mating. Tony couldn’t wait. 

He had been fucked by countless alphas who had always been bothered by the strength of his scent. They had never wanted to stick around after sex. It was going to be different with his true mate. Steve was going to knot him good and proper and then leave his mating bite on him.

Tony squirmed delightedly at the thought, a little slick pooling into the back of his jeans.

Steve growled and cupped Tony’s ass with both hands.

Tony licked at Steve’s collarbone, savoring the spot where he would put his mating bite, where he could drink his fill of Steve’s glorious scent.

And then his nose was assaulted by obnoxiously artificial lemon scent.

Tony reared back with a grimace and it was then he noted the Whole Foods employee brandishing a can of air freshener.

Well, that was embarrassing. Who knew how long Clint, according to his name tag, had been standing there?

“Hey, there,” Clint said with a wave. “Nice to meet you and all. I’m sure you’ll be great together. But I just faced this aisle and there’s no way I’m letting you fuck all over it. Do you know how much paperwork I have to fill out for bodily fluids?”

Tony and Steve exchanged a wistful look. They were both desperate to get their mating done with, but maybe the floor of the supermarket wasn’t such a great idea.

“Your car or mine?” Tony asked finally.

“My Expedition has a pretty big backseat,” Steve offered.

Tony licked his lips. “Man with a plan. Let’s do it.”


End file.
